DC Prime: Brave and the Bold
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Heroes, Villains and everything else in between team up to take on obstacles that one person not matter how super they are can face alone.


**Brave and The Bold #1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters **

**Issue One: Green Arrow/Captain Cold: One Crazy Night **

...

No one in the bar made a sound when Leonard Snart walked into the bar. His costume was torn up and soaking wet, his visor was cracked and there was a starfish clinging to the side of his face. This of course did raise questions, but not a soul wanted to ask the super-villain a single thing, fearing he would turn on them. He silently made his way to the bar table where he was given a cold glass of beer without even asking, he then headed over to were his friends/cohorts in crime were sitting and drinking. Once he sat down, the bar slowly went back to talking amongst themselves.

Mirror Master: So uh...rough night?

Captain Cold: You don't know the half of it

Trickster: We don't know any of it, that's why we're asking you

Captain Cold: *While pulling starfish off of his face* you wouldn't believe me if I told you

Mirror Master: try us

Captain Cold: Alright, but like I told you, you won't believe me. You know that new bank in the east district?

Weather Wizard: Yeah, we were gonna rob it next week remember?

Captain Cold: We'll it it's a mob bank

Mirror Master: *shocked* Damn, Really?

Captain Cold: Yeah and before any of you ask how I know this I'll tell you, I was scoping the place out for next week's robbery, but the second I entered that building after-hours, I hit with some kind of knock out gas

Weather Wizard: Whoa that's crazy Leonard!

Captain Cold: Trust me, it only get's crazier from there...

...

Earlier that night...

Leonard eye's snapped open; he then began to scan the room. It looked like some scummy hotel room with a single light bulb to illuminate the room with cockroaches scurrying around the floor and mold growing on the wall. The Flash villain attempted to move, but he quickly figured that he was tied down to a chair.

Captain Cold: Dammit, how could I have been so careless?

It was then that a man in a black suit and sun glasses entered the room alongside two men behind him; it didn't take too long to figure out that this guy was in charge.

?: So you're the great Captain Cold huh? Or should I call you Leonard Snart?

Captain Cold: Well I don't know about great, infamous would be a much better description

?: Well Mr. Snart allow me to introduce myself, my name is Maximillion Valentino, head of Valentino crime family

Captain Cold: Never heard of you

Valentino: you could say I'm fairly new to the crime scene; I started in Star City, but I've been looking to spread out and I figured Keystone city would be a great place to begin

Captain Cold: Sorry to tell you this buddy, but there's kind of an unwritten law around here that says the Rouges rule this city

Valentino: Well that's going to change very soon, once I get my operation going; you and your friends will become a thing of the past

Captain Cold: So what, you'll just bullet in my brain and call it a day? Because I'd like that more than all this crap that's coming out of your mouth

The gangster's response to that remark was hard right hook across Leonard's face. Now the super-villain had been decked by many different types of people in his life (his dad, cops and a few guys in costumes to name a few) and this punch like his face had collided with a chunk of steel; a punch like that only came from a guy in spandex and this guy didn't have the appearance of a man who leap tall buildings in a single bound, then again the leader of the Rouges had encountered super-powered crime lords before so who's to say that this douchebag wasn't packing a punch that could make Superman's jaw sting, not Captain Cold that's for damn sure.

Valentino: Now to answer your question Mr. Snart, I'm not going to kill you...yet. You see I know what will happen after I took care of you; your other freak friends will come tearing down my front door looking for revenge and not to mention The Flash will me on my ass as well; I mean I doubt he'd let someone who took down his greatest enemy run around his city and I'm pretty sure he'd be a hell of a lot harder to get rid of then that robin hood reject

This of course caught the super-villain's attention; did he really kill Green Arrow? Or was he just trying to make himself sound like tough shit, which was probably the latter.

Valentino: Another reason I'm letting you live is because I want to know who your cold guns work, I could mass produce those things and sell them to the highest bidder

Captain Cold: Sorry, it's a bit of a trade secret

Valentino: Oh I bet my friends here can make you talk one way or another *snaps his fingers* boys, please convince our guest here that it would be a wise course of action to give me what I want

With that, the gang leader left his two thugs alone with the arch-enemy of the scarlet speedster. Even though he didn't have his guns, that didn't necessarily mean he was helpless. They may have tied his hands together, his legs were still free and his opinion that was all he needed to beat these two morons' asses into the ground. The first thug attempted to throw a punch, but Cold evaded with a quick move to the left, in that same instance he quickly threw himself forward and head butted the guy in stomach, making him go down. Leonard got to his feet (while still in the chair) and kicked the other gangster in the groin, not the most honorable way to take care of someone, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. The first thug attempted to stagger back to his feet, only to have Snart smack him across the face the legs of the chair he was still tied to. he then small the second henchman reach into to his suit and pull out a gun, but Cold kicked in him the jaw and pinned him down with a strong foot to his throat.

Captain Cold: Unless you want me to snap your neck buddy,

I suggest you tell me where my guns are

Thug: *in fear* T-there in the drawer over there!

Captain Cold: Thanks, by the way, you wouldn't happen to have a knife on you would you?

Thug: *still afraid* a knife? Yeah sure, I got one!

Captain Cold: well don't just tell me about it, cut me free you dumbass!

The gang-member quickly nodded and took out a small switch blade which he then used to cut the roped off the cold-themed criminal.

Captain Cold: Thanks, now then... *takes the chair and bashes it over the thug's head* take a break

After Leonard retrieved his weapons, he walked out the apartment and into the hallways, ready to cut down anyone who got in his way, fortunately there wasn't a single soul standing in his path as he made his way down the hall. As he headed down the hallway and toward the staircase the career criminal passed by a slightly opened door, where he heard the sound of someone hitting something. He peeked through the crack in the door and saw something that he didn't expect to see. Tied down to a chair like he once was none other than Star City's very own Green Arrow and he was currently getting the snout beaten out of him by at least three of Valentino's goons. At first Snart considered continuing on his merry way and leave the emerald archer to his fate, but then again he didn't really have any grudge against this hero in particularly and besides, he really didn't want to deal with The Flash going through the whole 'my friend is dead so I'm taking my anger out on you asshole' routine until the archer came back thanks to time-travel or whatever the hell else these super-heroes do to come back from the dead.

Captain Cold: *in thought* well, time to do my good deed for the month

With a strong kick, he knocked open the door the door, making the three thugs turn around just in time to see a blast of ice, freezing them on the spot. Green Arrow looked up to see his unlikely savior standing before him, looking just as confused by the situation as he was.

Green Arrow: What the hell are doing here Cold?

Captain Cold: I could ask you the same question, last time I checked Keystone City wasn't your home

Green Arrow: I was following Valentino here after I heard he had skipped outta town

Captain Cold: and I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you caught

Green Arrow: Why do you even care, for all I know your really here to kill me!

Captain Cold: Hey I could just leave your ass here, but I'm trying to do you a favor

The archer glared at his rescuer through his mask, clearly not liking the lack of options that in front of him. A small nod was all the permission he gave to allow the rouge to aid him. Leonard then quickly untied the hero before he spotted a familiar pair of objects sitting in the corner of the room.

Captain Cold: Is that you're bow and arrows?

Green Arrow: Yeah, they just tossed it aside

Captain Cold: *while tossing him his thing* same here, they just put my cold guns in a drawer

Suddenly the two men heard the sound of shouting from outside the room and the one sentence they keep repeating was 'get the rifles! get the rifles!'

Green Arrow: Time to go!

Captain Cold: ok jackass, but where? The front door is a bit blocked!

Green Arrow: Well there is another way *points to the window*

Captain Cold: Oh Hell No!

Green Arrow: you wanna stay here then?

The super-villain let out an angry sigh; he was already regretting this choice

Captain Cold: let's just go...

Green Arrow: good choice *breaks the window* now come on!

Captain Cold: Wait how am I getting down?

Green Arrow: I'll carry you down

Captain Cold: Fine, but I swear to god I'll kill you slowly if you breathe a word to anyone about this

Green Arrow: Fair enough, now let's go before-

Just before Oliver could finish his sentence, a flurry of bullets ripped into the room, one of which striking the hero in the shoulder. Luckily cold sealed the doorway shut with a wall of ice. Green Arrow fought through the pain that now surged through arm and upper back and drew his arrow and fired a grappling arrow down to the street below. He then grabbed a hold of his ally and zipped downward to the ground, however the pain in his arm and the strength he needed to hold unto Snart was too great and they ended up falling on top of the roof of a parked car.

Captain Cold:...ow...

Green Arrow: *struggles to get back to his feet* come on...we gotta get out of here before they get back down here

Captain Cold: you ok?

Green Arrow: *while holding his arm* It's-it's just a flesh wound, what about you?

Captain Cold: well I'm gonna need to go to the chiropractor in the morning, but I'm good

Green Arrow: *looks at the car they landed on* hey can you hot-wire this thing?

Captain Cold: *annoyed* oh so just because I rob banks means I can hot-wire vehicles, is that right?

Green Arrow: Well can you?

Captain Cold:...yeah I can

Green Arrow: Well do it!

With a few grumbled swear words, Leonard busted through the car window with the handle of his gun and opened the car door, allowing him access inside. As he began rewire the car, a group of about five or six of Valentino's men came rushing out of the building's main entrance carrying Uzi's and pistols. Oliver leapt behind the car for protection. He fired a flash-bang arrow at the thug's feet, stunning them for the time being.

Green Arrow: Are you done yet?!

Captain Cold: Do you want it done fast or do you want it done right?!

Green Arrow: Do both!

Captain Cold: Stop shouting I got it already! *get's in the driver's seat* get in!

Just as the bowman climbed into the passenger's side, his arrow's affects was wearing off on the gangsters. Who opened fire once again on the unlikely duo as they pulled out and sped off into the night.

Captain Cold: ok 'fearless leader', where to now?

Green Arrow: Just keep driving, we need to-

Ollie's words were interrupted when they heard a loud banging and the muffled cries for help of a woman started coming from the trunk of the car.

Captain Cold: Did you hear that?

Green Arrow: How could I not, pull over!

Leonard quickly pulled over to the side of the road, to which the temporary allies got out and walked over to the back of car. The second they opened the truck, the two costumed men saw a beautiful blonde haired woman wearing only a black-lace bra over her massive chest. She had milk white skin and deep blue eyes that both Cold and the archer found themselves lost in.

Then they saw the fish tail.

Green Arrow: *closes the trunk* there's a mermaid in the trunk

Captain Cold: yes, yes there is

Green Arrow: Same here, so what should we do?

Captain Cold: Why are you asking me? I'm not Aquaman!

Green Arrow: Well I don't have any experience in this field either you jerk-off so I'm asking you!

Captain Cold: Just open the trunk!

Green Arrow: Fine! *opens the trunk again* uh...hi there, miss um...fish woman

Mermaid: My name is Helena, asshole! And where are you taking me?! it better be somewhere with water, because my lungs are working overtime breathing all this stupid air!

Captain Cold: Hey we didn't know you were in the car!

Green Arrow: Why are you in the car in the first place? Shouldn't you be out in the sea or something?

Helena: *in a sweet tone* well I'm on vacation and I asked these boy's to show me around the town *gets angry* what do you think dumbass, I was kidnapped!

Green Arrow: But why?

Helena: That prick Valentino has been rounding up my people for some freaky prostitution ring he's got set up

Green Arrow: Ok I have heard some really out there villain plots, but this one is going in my top five

Captain Cold: How can you even...you know...with a half-fish woman?

Helena: Hey! *smacks Captain Cold over the head with her tail*

Captain Cold: Ow! I was just asking!

Green Arrow: Ok so if your people are getting snatched up, why haven't you told Aquaman about this?

Helena: Yeah right! My people are treated like second-class citizens in Atlantis, why should I go ask for that blonde prick's help?

Green Arrow: Aquaman isn't like that; he treats all of his people with respect

Helena: I highly doubt that

Captain Cold: I hate to break up the morality lesson, but we need to keep moving before Valentino's boys show up

Green Arrow: And we need to save the other mermaids *To Helena* you should ride up front with us

Helena: *sarcastically* Oh no the trunk is so cozy

Green Arrow: Ok I get it! *picks her up*

Captain Cold: Why couldn't we have rescued a mermaid who wasn't a raging bitch-face *get's smacked by Helena's tail again* Ow! Well it's true! *get's hit yet again* Ow! Stop that!

...

After getting directions (or rather getting yelled at) from Helena, the two men managed to find their way to the warehouse where Valentino was holding the other kidnapped mermaids. Leonard put the car in park about a few blocks away from the building and formed a battle plan.

Green Arrow: Well it doesn't look like there are any guards around

Captain Cold: Well if you had a bunch of kidnapped fish-people in that building you wouldn't want to draw attention to it with a bunch guys with guns

Green Arrow: touché

Helena: What are you waiting for, get in there, now!

Green Arrow: Hold on, just because there isn't any guards on the outside doesn't mean there won't be any on the inside

Helena: Just go!

Captain Cold: Will you shut up! We're trying to help you here!

Helena: Not where I'm sitting you're not!

Captain Cold: That's I'm gonna-

Green Arrow: Cool it Snart!

Captain Cold: fine, but this better worth it

Green Arrow: trust me, I have a plan

Five minutes later...

Green Arrow: *blows down the front door with an explosive arrow*

Captain Cold: That was your plan?! Shoot the door down!

Green Arrow: It worked didn't it?

Captain Cold: I could've done that!

Green Arrow: Then why didn't you?

The rouge was about to answer when he saw the large glass tanks filled with water lining the walls of the warehouse and within each one was a Mermaid.

Green Arrow: Jesus there must be at least over thirty of them in here

Captain Cold: Look at them, they look...unhealthy; god this is so wrong

Green Arrow: We need to help them

Captain Cold: But how? I mean it's not like we can pack them all up in that stolen car and drive them to the docks

?: I might have an idea, how about you both die

The second they heard the unknown voice, both the hero and the villain were knocked unconscious by a powerful blow to the back of the head, seeing the fear on the mermaid's faces as they blacked out.

...

It wasn't until four hours later that they woke up, only to find themselves dangling over the open ocean with sharks just below them, however rather then terrified by their new situation, the unlikely allies were unimpressed then scared.

Captain Cold: Ok I have come up with some dumb stuff to try to kill the Flash in the past, but I never went this cliché

Green Arrow: I think Count Vertigo tried to do this once or was it Merlyn

Valentino: *standing with his men on the boat* will both of you just shut up! I'm trying to kill you here!

Green Arrow: Well could do it with a better trap?

Captain Cold: By the way, how did you manage to get these sharks here so quick?

Valentino: I called them here

Green Arrow: but how is that possible?

Valentino: Simple, I'm half Atlantean

Green Arrow and Captain Cold: What the hell!

Valentino: What? Did you really think that Aquaman was the only half-breed in the world? My mother was Andrea Valentino of the Valentino crime family, her lover was an Atlantean solider who had his way with her while she swimming alone one night

Green Arrow: so you're a rape baby, wow that explains a lot

Valentino: *growls in annoyance*

Captain Cold: *whispers to Green Arrow* I think I might have an idea

Green Arrow: *whispers back* really, because I sure would like to hear it before we die!

Captain Cold: we use our combined weight to push ourselves unto the boat

Green Arrow: Ok, but what do we do about the guys with

guns and the half-Atlantean?

Captain Cold: We'll figure that out if we survive that far, now on the count of three...one...two...three!

...

Trickster: and then what happened?

Captain Cold: Well to quote Ghostbusters 'we came, we saw, we kicked some ass!'

Weather Wizard: I don't think that's the exact quote

Captain Cold: whatever

Mirror Master: So what happened to this Valentino guy anyway?

Captain Cold: I don't know, while we were fighting his goons, he jumped off the boat and swam off, but not before leaving a bomb, luckily we jumped off the damn thing at the last second and swam three miles back to shore, fighting off sharks along the way

Mirror Master: uh-huh and what about those 'mermaids' you two found?

Captain Cold: When we got to shore, he said that he and Aquaman would sort out the situation and that I should leave before the cops come, so I walked ten miles to get here

Mirror Master: I've seen enough crazy junk in my life to believe the mermaids and the half-fish crime boss, but what I can't believe is that Green Arrow let you go

Captain Cold: believe what you want, but that's my story *has a sip of his beer* and I'm sticking to it

The End

...

**I seriously did not know how to end this story, I had all this cool stuff built up and was 'well crap how do I make this all come out right?' and I got this ending, which I'm not too proud of really, however I refuse to let that happen in the next issue though.**

**Next Issue: a string of dead homeless people with their brains scooped out of their skulls have been showing up all across Hub City, and it's leaving even the Question puzzled! Unable to crack the case alone, Vic Sage must turn to another great sleuth for help: Detective Chimp! See you next issue!**


End file.
